


May God Have Mercy

by Aviator39



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: 8-Balls, Alex has a twin sister, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Possession, Angels, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Biblical References, Black Acolytes, Blasphemy, Catholic Imagery, Chosen One, Civil War, Corporal Punishment, Cults, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s01e04 The Flood, Eviction, F/M, Fluff, Gen, God has a Plan, God is MIA, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Intersex Michael (Dominion & Legion), Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Martyr Complex, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Apocalypse, Power Exchange, Power Struggle, Prophetic Dreams, Prophets, Protective Michael, Religious Themes, Resurrection, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Michael, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Submission, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Torture, Twins, War, Wing Kink, Women In Power, molting, powers, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: "There is something moon soaked and dawn flavored about her. Something kissed by the wild and loved by lightning. She looks like Artemis after a night of storm hunting. She looks like the sun as it rises after kissing the dawn." - Nikita Gill-----The Chosen One is real. The Chosen One is a myth. Michael will save us. Only we can save ourselves.Those words can be heard multiple times on any given day in Vega, but when the Chosen One is revealed under tragic circumstances, faith will be tested and destiny brought to heel.Needless to say, whatever God's plan is, it would've been nice of him to explain it before taking off.





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing best friend, Kristan for editing and listening to me rant endlessly :)

_“25 years ago, God disappeared. His angels held man responsible and declared war on humanity. The Archangel Gabriel led this war of extermination, hoping to rid the world of humans and claim dominion over it. Some higher angels refused to take sides, but the lower angels joined Gabriel. These lesser spirits lacked bodies, so their first line of attack was to steal ours. But Michael, the greatest of all Archangels, chose to fight for man. With his help, the survivors struck back and built strongholds to defend themselves. Soon, word spread of a baby Michael had saved, a child who would grow up to be mankind’s savior. This Chosen One would be known by the markings on his body. Finally, Gabriel and his army retreated, and we were left with the realization that not only are angels real…they are our most hated enemies.”_

* * *

 

 “Angel: (n) 1. In the beginning the Lord said, _let there be cosmos._ So when you arrive it is as a mass of burning stardust, suns for bones and constellations for eyes. Your body, a winged fragment of space. The people will never be able to know the true form of your, but subconsciously they still fear what lives inside you. Your wildernesses. Your uncondensability. Your many blue-tinted hungers.” - Keaton St. James

~~~~~

Selene stretched her arm across the bed, fingers probing for the warm body that should have been pressed against her side. “Michael?” She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up on her elbows, finding the bed empty beside her. “Typical.” Selene mumbled, grabbing the note waiting for her on the pillow. Stretching her arms above her head with a yawn, Selene sat up and out of the corner of her eye spotted the Archangel. His silhouette was tinged blue, haloed by the ever-shining lights of Vega as he stood in front of the open balcony doors, the early morning breeze stirring the curtains into motion.

“Did I wake you?” Michael asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She stood and dragged her hands through her hair, fingers nimbly weaving out the remnants of sleep. 

She hopped over to him as she pulled on the pants she had discarded earlier and yanked a fresh t-shirt over her head. “Your absence did.” Selene replied, sliding her arms into her jacket with its distinctive silver bands around the arms identifying her as the Archangel’s Second in Command. “You have that look in her eye.” Her voice was tired. “What has my brother done now?”

Michael sighed, rolling his shoulders. “He took a truck outside the wall and led an 8-Ball back to the city.” He answered. “He’s currently being threatened with Realignment. It seems he’s forgotten who bears the brunt of his punishment.”

Selene nodded mutely, bending down to lace up her combat boots. “Let’s get this over with.”

†

“Exiting the city with a vehicle is a Realigning Offence.” The Angel Corps Captain hissed as he leaned in close to Alex. “You’ll get purged down to V-0 for this.” He sneered. “An untouchable.”

Alex smirked, showing a glimpse of his canines. “Better than making a home in Michael’s ass to be a V-3 like you.”

The Captain frowned, bracing his hands on the table. “How’d you do it? You reprogram one of the gates? Crack the--” He was cut off by the door to the interrogation room opening quietly behind Alex and the Captain rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles as he strode out of the room with a huff.

“Leave the whip.” Michael’s voice was flat as his gaze settled on Alex. “You know the rules and why they exist.” He stated, hand flexing around the handle. “Everything in Vega has a purpose -- that’s how the city survives.”

The Archangel circled Alex, his eyes glinting like a lion stalking its prey as Selene watched from the shadows of the doorway. “Founding law.” She said cooly, enjoying the way her brother jumped at the sound of her voice as she stepped forward. “For the protection and good of all, gates are  _ inviolable. _ ”

“We have a  _ right _ to leave.” Alex shot back, glaring at his sister. “We all do.” He insisted, hands clenched into fists against the metal surface of the table.

“No, you don’t. You know that V-6 and below are not allowed to leave the city without Senate approval.” Selene countered, blue eyes luminous in the pale fluorescent light. “Now, tell us about the angels.” She ordered, clasping her hands behind her back as she settled into parade rest.

Alex sighed, hating how, despite the fact that they were the same age, his sister never failed to make him feel small when she looked at him like that. Relationship with the Archangel aside, Alex couldn’t help but grudgingly salute Selene for all that she had achieved in the same amount of time he’d had. “There were three of ‘em. All 8-Balls.” He said after a moment. “But something was different about them. There was a soldier - with wings! He could transform his body.”

“Where were they?” Michael inquired, wrapping the whip loosely in his right hand. “What were they doing?”

“A couple miles down the strip. They were playing Texas Hold’em.” He replied and chuckled in spite of himself. “Not kidding.” Michael’s expression didn’t so much as twitch, but Selene couldn’t help the slight quirk of her lips and Alex found himself breathing a little easier. 

“What were you doing out there?”

At that, Alex merely smirked, hoping his eyes conveyed the appropriate amount of “fuck you.” Selene sighed heavily, already shucking her jacket and hanging it over the other chair. “You know the punishment for going outside the walls.” Michael intoned. “But you’re Archangel Corps, so you won’t be purged. If you ever do anything like this again, your sister will suffer all the more. Do you understand me?” He retrieved a pair of handcuffs from his jacket pocket and before Alex could think to react he found himself chained to the bar bisecting the table, fighting the urge to curse out the Archangel.

“Wha-” Alex muttered and his eyes widened as he finally caught on, watching his sister pull up her shirt to expose her back before bracing herself against the table. “Seriously? You haven’t done this since I first joined the Corps.”

“He hasn’t had to.” Selene hissed as she stared at him, blue eyes unreadable. “Don’t make him do it again.  _ Please. _ ” Her breath was forced from her lungs as the first blow landed, leather cracking against flesh before coming down again, and again, and again. The blows continued steadily as the Archangel’s face remained impassive, though Alex swore he could see a tremor in his free hand. 

Just as the blows became too numerous - as Alex prepared to find a way to break out of the cuffs and take his sister’s place - the door crashed open once more and General Riesen strode into the room. “I think that’s enough, Michael. He’s learned his lesson. Right, boy?” He turned to Alex, clasping a large hand on his shoulder as he unlocked the handcuffs. “Tell no one about what you saw. Not a word of the 8-Balls to anyone. Go report for duty.” The General’s voice left no room for argument. 

Alex nodded, straightening his jacket as he stood and decided to hazard a glance back at his sister. Something in his chest loosening as he watched Selene dip her head and crossing her fingers by her side - they were okay.

†

Selene winced as Consul Thorn applied ointment to the places on her back where the whip had broken skin, unconsciously curling her shoulders in and straining the already split skin.

“Hold still, please.” Becca instructed, placing her free hand on Selene’s shoulder. “You’re the one who didn’t want painkillers.” She chided and shook her head. 

“I don’t like feeling muddled.” She retorted as hesitant footsteps stopped outside the treatment room door, their owner shuffling in place. “Alex... _ get in here. _ ” Her voice left no room for argument and after a few moments the door slowly clicked open, revealing her brother doing an impressive impersonation of a kicked puppy.

Alex nervously entered the treatment room, briefly catching Consul Thorn’s gaze before the redhead returned her focus to his sister’s back. “How bad is it?” He muttered, eyes downcast.

Selene licked her lips, releasing a quiet breath. “I’ve had worse.” She replied, watching as her brother’s eyes flicked to the scar curving from her ribs to her hip; the result of an assassination attempt on Michael only a year ago. “I’m not angry at you.”

“Then why do I feel like I need to grovel?” He asked, taking a step forward as Consul Thorne set aside the tube of ointment. 

“I can’t prevent scarring.” Consul Thorne interjected. “Do you want them wrapped?” She asked, peeling off her gloves. 

Selene twisted her neck to regard the Consul. “Are they necessary?” She countered, the look Becca leveled her with making her opinion very clear. “Very well.” Her gaze came to settle on her brother once more and part of her was delighted in the way he squirmed underneath it. “You knew your actions were against the law. You knew better. It’s not my job to absolve you of whatever guilt you feel.”

Alex rocked his jaw, stuffing his hands into his pockets and sighing heavily. “I know.” He murmured. “I honestly forgot that Michael punished you to punish me.”

“You don’t care if  _ you _ get hurt. That’s why he chose to punish you the way he did.” She reminded him, raising an eyebrow at him when Alex went to argue. 

Her brother huffed. “Fine...fine. But doesn’t the whole thing put a damper on your relationship?” He queried, ignoring the way Becca rolled her eyes behind his sister’s back as the Consul began winding a second roll of bandages around Selene’s torso. 

Selene chuckled. “Please, Alex. If our relationship came to a stop every time you did something stupid, Michael and I wouldn’t even be in a relationship.” She smirked at her brother’s openly offended expression. “Come on, you know it’s true.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” He muttered after a few moments, nodding to Consul Thorn as she finished tidying up and exited the room. “You need help with your shirt?” Swallowing a laugh at the look his sister shot him before picking up said article of clothing from the chair and holding the neck open. “Come on. Let me help,  _ please _ .”

She rolled her shoulders and suppressed a wince, but unable to stop the way her breath hissed out between her teeth. “Fine.” Selene relented, brushing her hair back as Alex stepped closer and slipped the shirt over her head before easing her arms through the sleeves, the movement pulling at her back and she couldn’t stop herself from latching onto her brother’s arm. “I’m sorry.” Alex breathed, giving into the urge to press a kiss to his sister’s hair, lingering with his head bowed against hers. “Are we okay…?” He asked after several moments, anxiety rising in his chest.

Selene nodded and pulled back after a few more moments. “We’re okay.”

†

Michael stood before the open balcony doors of the ‘Nest,’ as the rank-and-file had come to call it, dark eyes scanning the city under his protection. He and Selene hadn’t spoken since Alex’s punishment, and that bothered him more than he cared to admit. His wings flexed, sensing movement just as his ears picked up soft footsteps making their way through his rooms. “Jeep.” He said, his voice carefully neutral. 

Jeep chuckled tiredly, leaving a trail of sand behind him as he strode further into the room. “I see you still like the highest perch.” He said it as if he was joking, but his face betrayed no emotion. “It’s been awhile.”

“Hmmm… Fifteen years.” The Archangel replied, clasping her hands behind his back. “I thought you were dead.” He said. “Your  _ children _ think you are dead.”

“Fourteen and a half. But who’s counting?” He diverted and shrugged off his jacket, tossing the weathered garment onto a chair. “What does everyone else know?”

Michael turned around fully to face his friend. “The same. David Whele built a statue in your memoriam; it looks more like him than you.” His tone was measured, gaze calculating. “Have you deciphered any of them?” He asked, eyes raking over the other man’s body greedily, as if he could will the tattoos covering his friend’s skin into cooperation.

Jeep shook his head, exhausted. “It’s not just a language to decipher - it’s something else. There’s no historical equivalent that I could find.” He muttered dejectedly. “I spent the bulk of the last fourteen years on wild goose chases, looking for the names of prophets I’d misspelled or tasks I thought I was commanded to carry out.” His expression fell even further. “They’re indecipherable.” Shaking his head and raising his eyes, he took in the angel standing before him. “How are they? What are they like?” Jeep’s voice held the longing only a parent separated from their children could hold.

“Alex is brash, undisciplined, strong-willed, passionate, mercurial; a good soldier. He could go far if he took the chip off his shoulder.” The angel intoned, an almost amused quirk in his lips that widened into a smile as he began talking about Selene. “Selene is--she’s beautiful; passionate, willful, empathetic, a leader, loving. And she’s mine.”

The word was barely a breath, but Jeep heard it and he raised an eyebrow at his oldest friend. “Yours?” He exclaimed, scrubbing a hand over his beard. “As in you’re--the two of you are--? Right, then. I guess we’ll have time to talk about that.” Jeep muddled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Can you bring them to me?”

Michael nodded once, wings stretching out behind him. “Everything is about to change.” He stated, staring at Jeep with eyes so dark they almost seemed black. “War is coming.”

†

Alex strode into the Riesen residence, apprehension pooling in his stomach as he climbed towards where Claire waited at the top of the stairs. He couldn’t help but smile as he approached her, placing a daring kiss against her lips which she returned.

“Something’s happening with my father that could change everything.” Claire said once they parted. “I couldn’t bring it up to him.” She murmured, threading their fingers together. “So tonight after the Jubilee, we leave as planned.” Her voice was hushed, always mindful that she was never truly alone.

Footsteps sounded on the marble floor and they jumped apart as Selene made her way over to them. “Lade Riesen.” She murmured, clasping her hands behind her back. “Forgive me for interrupting, but the Archangel needs to see Sargeant Lannon and I.” Her voice gave nothing away, but there was a good chance that she had overheard the couple. “Now.”

Alex nodded, bowing to Claire before following his sister down the hall. They walked in silence, tension stretching out between them until they exited the Riesen residence. “You heard us.” Alex stated as they climbed into Selene’s waiting truck, slamming the door behind him. “We’re in love.” He turned to her, eyes desperate, and Selene couldn’t help but clasp his hand in her own. 

“I can see that, Alex.” She said in a low voice, expression softening by degrees as she regarded her rebellious brother. “I understand something about being in love with someone you shouldn’t be.” Her lips curved into a fond smile and she laughed softly. “All I want to say is that I hope you understand how much Claire is giving up by choosing to be with you. She’s the one making the sacrifice here.” 

“ _ I’m _ sacrificing something, too.” Alex insisted indignantly, hurt that his sister wouldn’t consider leaving her behind a major loss. “I’d be leaving you.” His voice was softer, smaller and Selene was suddenly reminded that they were both still so young. The downcast eyes and hunched shoulders didn’t help either. 

She slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around Alex, sighing as her brother returned the embrace. “You’ll always have me, Alex.” Selene breathed, pressing a kiss against the side of his head. “I’d find a way to make it to you if you needed me. You’re my little brother, after all.”

“Only by an hour.” He shot back, but it lacked the bite it usually did as he hugged his sister for what might be the last time. They were more alike than either of them would like to admit, but they’d always been there for each other. A low chuckle left his throat. “Come on, let’s go see what the Peacock wants.”

Selene pulled back, lips twitching before a giggle finally burst forth. “Don’t  _ ever _ let him hear you call him that.” She shook her head as she put the truck in drive and began navigating the crowded streets towards the Stratosphere.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Not an idiot, Sis.” He muttered. “And I definitely don’t have a death wish.”

“Debatable.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” He stuck his tongue out.

Selene groaned and kicked him in the shin. “And you wonder why you’re always getting into trouble.” She countered. “And don’t even get me started about the incident with the goats. I didn’t know someone could turn that shade of red.” She smiled to herself, remembering how red Consul Whele had turned upon finding his foyer filled with over two dozen goats. They’d made quick work of his expensive couches and Persian rug, and Consul Whele did a rather impressive impersonation of a tomato.

“You have to admit that it was funny though.” Alex needled, waggling his eyebrows at her. “It’s not like you’re a fan of Whele either. And when that one got in his bathtub; I didn’t know humans could make sounds like that.” 

At that, Selene dissolved into full-blown laughter, despite the sting of her wounds, clutching at her stomach with one hand while parking and shutting off the truck with the other. They were still chuckling as they traveled up the elevator to the penthouse, before quieting as they entered the darkened room. Something was off; the air was still, and yet charged at the same time. She reached out a hand, clasping it around Alex’s wrist and running her thumb down the back of his hand before tapping two fingers against his pulse point. A code they had developed during their time on the streets:  _ not alone; two people in room _ . He switched the grip, squeezing the sides of her hand to signal that they should split up.

Selene nodded and they each began making their way around opposite sides of the room. Tension suffused the air as apprehension and anxiety settled in the line of the siblings’ shoulders. Alex scanned the room, flicking over to the open bathroom door and only just catching the gleam of a raised blade. “Look out!” He shouted watching as Selene ducked, the sword burying itself in the wall where her head used to be. Metal sang as the siblings drew their own blades and the sound of steel-against-steel rang out as Selene’s blade connected with the unknown assailant. 

Several thoughts raced through her mind at once as she parried the assailant - the assassin’s - blows.  _ Was Michael injured? Dead? Had this assassin lured them here with the intention of using them against the Archangel? _ It was all pushed aside as she spun, locking blades with the assassin and forcing their arms down before releasing the tension, sending both blades skittering across the floor. In her peripheral vision she could see Alex making his way around the room towards them, so far unnoticed by the assassin and she ducked as a punch was thrown at her head, countering with a swift uppercut to the person’s solar plexus before twisting and slamming her elbow back, grinning with satisfaction as the crack of ribs reached her ears. 

The assassin groaned - a man, then - the sound muffled by the scarf wrapped around his head before he gathered his strength once more and charged at Selene, slamming her back into the wall and setting her body alight with pain from the earlier lashes. She grunted, clenching her hands around the assassin’s upper arms and stomped on his foot, forcing him to let go before redoubling her grip and driving her knee into his stomach. The action rocked him back against the headboard and Selene took the advantage, grabbing the assassin by the jacket and shoving him towards Alex’s side of the room before delivering a kick to his midsection, driving the assassin into Alex’s arms. 

“Don’t move.” Alex growled, pressing his sword against the assassin’s neck. “You alright?” He asked, glancing up at his sister who nodded. 

The assassin let out a chuckle and raised his hand in formal surrender. “Okay. Okay!” The man relented and unwound the scarf from around his face. “You’ve trained them well, Michael.” 

The siblings stumbled back, Alex standing slightly in front of Selene, sheathing his sword. “Dad? What-- How the hell did you get here?” He demanded, reaching back to take his sister’s hand. 

“I came back last night. To see you; to talk to you.” Jeep explained as Michael emerged from the still darkened bathroom and flicked on the lights. Alex and Selene eyed each other, expressions shining with years upon years of pain and other emotions that had long been left unaddressed. 

“We’re not interested in  _ anything _ you have to say. You gave us up!” Alex shouted, stepping forward to face his father. “A scribbled not in the middle of the night made that real fucking clear. Do you remember what it said?” He demanded and wrapped an arm around Selene’s shoulders, tucking her against his side.  _ When was the last time she let him do that? _ , he pondered before pushing on. “We do.  _ ‘You’ll be orphans now. Take care of each other.’ _ ”

“I didn’t think I’d make it back.” Jeep shrugged, his excuse as paltry as the note he’d left fifteen years ago.

“We were seven.” Selene interjected, voice sounding smaller than either Alex or Michael had heard it in years and the Archangel only barely restrained himself from wrapping his arms around her. “We were seven and you left us all alone.”

Her father licked his lips, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets as he shrugged lamely. “Not alone. You had Michael.”

“He isn’t even human.” Alex scoffed before he could think to bite his tongue. Selene didn’t so much as flinch.

“He’s human enough to side with  _ us _ against his own.” Jeep chided and took a step forward. The twins took a step back in response. “He was the only one to fight  _ for us _ . Without Michael, we would’ve lost the war.”

Selene rolled her eyes. Though she knew it was true, the words sounded dirty coming from the mouth of the man who abandoned them to chase some fairytale. “Let’s go, Alex.” She muttered, slipping her hand into the crook of her brother’s elbow and tugging him towards the elevator doors. 

“Selene!” Jeep begged, and nearly sobbed when she paused, turning back to face him. “Nothing’s been done that wasn’t necessary.” 

“Necessary?” Selene sneered, blue eyes electric and threatening to sear his soul with the way she was glaring at him. “Do you realize that by making us orphans, you put us in the lowest caste? V-1. If Alex and I hadn’t become soldiers, we wouldn’t have had anywhere to sleep or anything to eat.” She seethed, baring her teeth. “I sold myself for food. You left us to  _ die _ .”

That seemed to finally garner some reaction from the man that called himself their father, his eyes becoming impossibly sad, remorse etching itself into weathered features. “It wasn’t the life I would’ve chosen for you.” Jeep murmured. “None of it is.”

Selene just shook her head, shoulders trembling with repressed sobs as she turned her glistening eyes on Michael -  _ her _ Michael. “And you - you knew all along.” She accused, voice choked. “I thought you trusted me.” Her lips trembled, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I thought you  _ loved _ me.”

Michael opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Of course he loved Selene, but he hadn’t loved her the way he did now when Jeep left. He couldn’t remember when he had last loved someone this deeply, but already he knew that a simple apology would not suffice. Closing his mouth, he bowed his head and pulled his shoulders in, wings following as he hoped to convey how sorry he was. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” She finally said after several long moments, and something in Michael unclenched even as the siblings turned to leave. 

Jeep took a step forward as Alex handed Selene her sword which he’d picked up. “Alex, Selene...please.” 

She whirled on him, expression murderous. “No! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You don’t have kids. Not anymore.” She enunciated before taking Alex by the arm and steering them into the elevator, the metal doors closing softly behind them.

✝

Selene stood impassively beside Michael as the Riesens and Consul Thorn took their seats, hands clasped behind her back and expression schooled into a reserved mask with practiced ease. She watched Jeep hand something to Alex, who stood near Claire before moving to the other side of the box. Whatever it was, it had Alex looking like that time he’d found a puppy only for it to die a week later. All evening long, Selene’s thoughts kept drifting back to the events of the day; the confrontation with Jeep, and the words she’d said to Michael. They’d been harsh and unwarranted, they hadn’t been then what they were now. Selene knew that but it hadn’t seemed to matter earlier, and she cursed her short sightedness. Michael loved her. Of course he did, and it shamed her that she’d ever doubted that. 

Forcing herself to relax her arms, Selene allowed her right hand to drop to her side, brushing against the Archangel’s knuckles before she hooked her pinkie finger with his and squeezed gently. “We’re okay.” She murmured, mindful that they were being watched - their relationship wasn’t a secret, but public displays of affection weren’t exactly encouraged either. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Michael replied almost immediately, squeezing back and rubbing the back of his thumb over her wrist. “More than anything on this Earth.” In an uncharacteristic display of affection, he pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing her in. Whatever reproachful look Riesen was sending their way was interrupted by the roar of the crowd as David Whele stood in his sky box on the other side of the arena.

“Welcome, Vega!” The charismatic Consul yelled into the microphone, raising his arms like a preacher leading a sermon. “Tonight we celebrate our resilience, our fortitude, and our collective courage.” More cheers from the gathered crowd. “Every year we use this - our Jubilee - to be reminded of the past, but also to look forward. And it is in this spirit of looking forward that I have an announcement to make of incredible importance to this - our beloved city - to Vega!” Whele smiled like a cat that got the cream as he waited for the cheering to lull. “Tonight our city will become stronger. It will become unified. Because tonight it is my great pleasure to announce the engagement of Claire Riesen to William Whele!”

Selene turned her head to look at her brother and Claire, who both wore equally stunned and horrified expressions.  _ Oh, Alex. _

“Come on, son. Take a bow.” Whele crowed as William rose and gave an awkward wave to the crowd before bowing deeply as the General stood, hand extended to Claire. 

“Come.” He instructed.

Across the arena and plastered on the plasma screens, Whele grinned. “Yes, come on, Claire. Stand up.” He encouraged, studiously ignoring a very uncomfortable William standing next to him as Claire stood, looking every bit the regal princess she was in her scarlet gown. “Through their marriage, we will join Vega’s two houses - the houses of Riesen and Whele - thus securing the safety and future of our wondrous city.” An explosive round of cheers erupted, the roar of the crowd near deafening. “Now, as is our custom at the Jubilee, we celebrate the soldiers who stand on our walls; who protect us and keep us safe so that we may enjoy this life. But tonight we have something extra special.” Below, in the caged fight ring set up, a dark-skinned man dressed as a Roman gladiator strode out to the roar of the crowd, raising his sword in the air. “Thomas Ford is one of Vega’s greatest champions. A legend for killing twenty-two 8-balls in battle with nothing but his knife. Let’s hear it for Thomas.” The crowds roars were accompanied by their pounding feet, the noise rising until Whele held out his hand. “Well Thomas, it’s time to meet the twenty-third.”

Michael and Selene exchanged glances as an obese, female 8-ball was rolled out on a wagon, chains quickly attached to bolts in the ground.  _ An 8-ball in the city?, _ Selene thought uneasily and the crowd seemed to agree, nervous murmurs and mutterings rippling through those gathered.

“Okay, settle down now.” Whele encouraged. “There’s nothing to fear; we’re in complete control.”

“You allowed him to bring one into the city?” Michael snapped, glaring at Riesen with barely contained outrage. “It must be destroyed.” He insisted over whatever placations Whele was spilling as he turned back to face the fight ring as the 8-ball stared straight at him and waved, a smile stretching her black-veined features. “ _ Gabriel. _ ”

What followed was utter chaos as the 8-ball strained against the chains, snapping free with ease. She wrenched the bolts from the ground and swung one long chain into the gladiator’s skull, caving it in. The delegation from Helena scrambled over each other in their haste to escape as it easily slaughtered the soldiers who went in to subdue it, and blood spewed from the creature’s mouth, slicking the dirt below their shoes as William shoved his father into motion.

“Let’s go. Come on, let’s go!” He barked just as the alarm began wailing and three winged figures shot by overhead.  **Code Red. A citywide attack is imminent.** Gunfire cracked through the air as the artillery mounted on the wall began firing at the angels, successfully bringing down one of them. 

Michael turned to Selene, hand pressed to his earpiece where Alex was patched in. “Get Claire and Riesen to the bunker.” He ordered and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Stay there until I come for you.”

Selene nodded, already making her way to the General and Claire as she and Alex began forcing their way through the crowd, each taking hold of one of the Riesens arms.

†

Selene hardly dared to so much as look at Alex as he and Claire entered the bunker, the latter cupping Claire’s cheek briefly before turning to his duties as Claire watched Michael’s fierce battle with Furiad on the screen above them. Selene’s angel parried Furiad blow-for-blow as they dueled, blades sparking as they collided with the concrete. Selene’s fingers tapped an anxious staccato against her leg and she huffed out a breath before striding towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Jeep asked, moving to block her.

“Michael needs my help.” She stated plainly and shoved him out of the way, only to be wrenched back as he yanked on her arm. “Let me go.”

Jeep tightened his grip, weathered features grave. “If this bunker’s breached, all of Vega’s leaders are within these walls. Claire.  _ Your brother. _ ” He shook her slightly. “He’s your responsibility. You’re needed here.”

Selene moved to respond just as the flash of an explosion whited-out the screen. The third angel had attacked the power plant, and the pair could feel the ground shake below them briefly. “Michael…” She breathed.

“You can’t help him now.” Jeep muttered, finally letting her go. “No one can.”

Whele cleared his throat. “It won’t take long to restore power. Our defenses should be back online shortly.” He said confidently, though his eyes betrayed a hint of a much different feeling.

Quiet murmuring filled the bunker as the leaders and guests began to talk amongst themselves, allowing the child from Helena - Roan - to slip through the group unnoticed, seemingly interested in the platter of cheese and crackers. It wasn’t until he’d stepped away and Selene saw the knife was missing that she knew something was wrong. Her eyes scanned the crowd and just barely caught sight of the boy before he moved with prenatural speed, driving the knife into Jeep’s stomach. 

She must have screamed because the next thing Selene knew, gunshots were cracking in the closed space as Roan dropped on all fours and hissed before climbing and skittering across the ceiling and disappeared into the ventilation shaft.

“Stop firing!” Riesen shouted, but the soldiers continued. “God damn it. I said, stop firing!” He roared and finally the room fell silent. 

A choked sound left Jeep as he slumped into Selene’s arms, staining her jacket and tactical vest with blood. “I need a med kit!” Selene barked, lowering him to the ground before yanking off her jacket, pressing it against the wound and stripping off the stiff, bulletproof vest to tuck under his head. Blood quickly soaked through the material, oozing out of the wound and covering her hands.  _ It must have hit an artery. _ She thought distantly, jerking back to the present as Jeep - no, her father - reached up towards her face. 

“You’re ready.” He rasped, blood staining his lips as he coughed. “I believe in you. You are the Chosen One.” The words left his lips as he drew his final, shaky breath, chest coming to a still as his heart pumped its final beats. 

Selene stared down at her bloodsoaked hands, her father’s final words ringing in her ears even as Whele muttered something about hallucinations and “the last words of a dying man.” Her eyes refocused as a soft whispering filled her ears, the words indecipherable as the tattoos that wound their way around Jeep’s body faded away before reappearing on Selene’s arms, the once green ink now black and standing prominently against her sun-bronzed skin. 

“The Chosen One is  _ real _ .” Claire murmured in awe as she stepped forward, eyes wide as she sank to her knees. 

Selene stared down at Claire for a long moment, eyes briefly flicking to where her brother knelt next to their father’s body. “Get up.” Selene said icily, jerking her head and Claire stood, brushing down her gun.

The spell was broken when Whele spoke once more, pointing to Arika. “Arrest her and round up her entourage.”

“General please, you must listen to me.” Arika pleaded as two soldiers grabbed her by the arms. “I had no idea what Roan was. He was deceiving all of us. What would we have to gain? Please, think.” Her eyes drifted to David.

“I am.” He replied, watching with calculated disinterest as she was frogmarched away.

Riesen turned to his counterpart. “I don’t want her hurt. Arresting Arika could spark another war.”

“We’re already at war. They brought that  _ thing _ into the city and it killed Jeep.”

“And you unleashed that monstrosity at the Jubilee. How is this any different? You knew what you were doing.” Riesen eyed David with obvious disdain. “It’s not certain that she did.”

David scoffed. “Vega has become unfocused - you have become unfocused!” He drawled. “My little demonstration couldn’t have worked better. Now we’ll be ready for the battle that’s coming.” The Consul turned towards Selene. “So, Selene Lannon - show us your arms.”

Mutely, Selene extended her arms, still trying in vain to process everything that had happened. She could feel the shocked gazes of the others on her body, but didn’t react when Whele pushed her aside and made a grab for Bixby. 

“Who is  _ this _ ?” The Consul asked.

“Bixby.” Alex answered as he stood, placing himself between Bixby and Whele. 

David frowned. “Designation?”

“V-1.”

“V-1. What - what is she doing here?”

Sensing the Consul’s rising temper, Claire placed her hand on Bixby’s thin shoulder. “She’s with me. She’s under my protection.” Her gaze could’ve cut steel as she stared David down. “The protection of House Riesen.”

“Well she better be able to keep a secret.” David grunted. “Because no one here is going to breathe a word of this to anyone until we’ve figured out what the hell it all means.” He instructed. “Is that understood?”

Bixby nodded, slightly sunken eyes wide. “I’ll be quiet. I promise.” She said in a small voice, pressing herself against Alex. 

Selene lifted her eyes from her blood-stained hands, gaze coming to rest on the way Bixby was clinging to Alex and she managed a small smile for the child. She turned as the bunker door slid open to admit a soot-smudged Michael, his jacket covered in a thick layer of cement dust. 

“I’m fine.” Michael murmured as he came to a stop in front of Selene and rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, without sparing a thought for the others in the room. Selene covered his hand with her own, grateful that she needed him more than he needed to care about the opinions of others. 

Riesen took a step forward, metals gleaming in the fluorescent lights. “What the hell happened?”

Michael didn’t so much as glance in the General’s direction, hand moving from Selene’s shoulder to cup the back of her neck. “The reactor was damaged.” He explained plainly. “But containment held...for now.” His eyes scanned the room, taking in the table where Roan had taken the knife from before lingering for several moments on Jeep’s body and the pool of blood beneath it. “The boy was an angel; another member of the Powers. That’s why he was able to pass through our scanners.” A low sigh left his lips. “Jeep was right. More than one higher angel has joined Gabriel in his war against us.”

Selene inhaled sharply when Michael’s hand left her neck and her breathing became shallow as she watched the Archangel fall to one knee in front of her. She could feel something akin to panic bubbling up inside her chest as her angel stood and removed his jacket before pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it at her. 

“Cover up.” He instructed, though not unkindly. “Make sure none of the tattoos show.” Michael turned back to the others as he adjusted his jacket. “Selene is the baby I saved all those years ago. She is under  _ my _ protection.”

†

Selene stood on the balcony of the penthouse of the Stratosphere, the acrid scent of smoke still clinging to her from Jeep’s funeral pyre. She and Alex had parted ways for the night, with Alex returning to the barracks and her to the Nest. she felt empty, hollow - having cried all that she could in the shower where she’d watched her father’s blood swirl down the drain as her grip on her own identity wavered. Sighing, she dragged her feet back into the bedroom and settled down cross-legged on the bed. 

“You were never alone.” She shuddered at the sound of Michael’s timber as he sat behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, wondering if she looked as lost as she felt. “What?” Her voice was strained, new tears threatening to spill over. 

Michael’s dark eyes were earnest as he stared at Selene, a thin sheen of tears reminding her that he’d also lost a friend - that he was also grieving. “When Jeep left, you were never alone.” He murmured, moving closer and pulling her close to his side. “You had Alex, of course. But I watched over you as well.” His breath ghosted over her ear where his lips were pressed to her hair. “I made sure you joined the army - that you both did. I formed the Archangel Corps so that I could stay closer to you without arousing suspicion. Everything was done so you could train in secret; no one could know who you are. Your father and I didn’t know which one of you it would be.”

“Am I supposed to thank you - to thank Jeep - for all of this?” Selene muttered, still apprehensive, though she allowed Michael to arrange them back-to-chest as his strong arms wrapped around her and his forehead came to rest on her shoulder. 

“No, it is what it is.” Michael shook his head, lips grazing her neck. “As your father, Jeep held the tattoos on his body for when either you or Alex was ready.” He sighed sadly. “He knew it might mean his death.”

Selene pressed back against him, needing the sense of support he brought to her. “I’m no savior.” She insisted. “I can’t turn water into wine, feed the masses or heal the sick.”

Michael tightened his hold on her, the muscles in his back rolling before his wings rustled into existence and he wrapped those around Selene as well. “You are more than a savior; you’re a warrior.” He intoned softly. “Only you can decipher the tattoos. I bore them before they transferred to Jeep, but they were always meant for the Chosen One.”

“First they were on you, then Jeep, and now me.” She countered sharply. “How do I--How do you know they’re not meant for someone else? What are they anyway?”

A subtle shudder ran through Michael’s wings. “Our fate. Our  _ hope _ . Written in a language long forgotten; one even I don’t know.” He breathed and pulled back, straightening. “Would you show them to me?”

There was a beat of silence as Selene tried to process everything, her brain running a mile a minute as it tried to catch up with the events of the day. After another moment, she nodded and pulling her shirt over her head. She shivered as the night breeze washed over her skin followed by gooseflesh where Michael trailed his fingers over the tattoos. 

“Can you read them?” Michael murmured, a slight lilt of hope threading through his voice as he brushed her hair aside to examine the ones on her back. 

Selene shook her head and sighed tiredly. “Not yet.” 

Michael thinned his lips and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “You must. This is war, and only one side can win.” He stated obviously. “What is in those tattoos will guide you through what’s to come. They will lay out the path through which mankind can be redeemed, and Gabriel and his legions pushed back; but, this path will not be easily traversed.” His voice was low, serious as he pulled her impossibly closer, nestling her between arms and wings alike. “At every step, you must choose which course to take. I  _ believe _ you are the only one that can end this war.”

“I’m one woman, Michael. How can you be sure?” She questioned, unashamedly burrowing into the warmth and safety offered between her angel’s wings. 

“Nothing is ever certain.” He conceded, lips brushing against her hair. “But Jeep had hope, Selene. He had faith in you, and so do  _ I. _ ” Michael enunciated. 

Selene nodded shallowly, sitting as the tattoos on her right forearm began to glow and shift, spiraling around the limb. “They’re  _ moving _ .” She stated and reached back for Michael’s hand, threading their fingers together when she found it.

“Can you discern anything?” Michael asked, poorly disguised eagerness clear in his tone.

  
“Yeah…” She breathed, eyes fixed on the glowing letters inked into her skin. “ _ Beware those closest to you. _ ”

 


	2. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, finally posting Chapter Two! Thank you to everyone who've been patiently waiting. Enjoy the smut in this chapter :) 
> 
> Chapter Three is already in the works!

_“In the war, the entire lower rank of angels joined Gabriel, and they couldn’t visit Earth without a body. So they stole ours. Then came whispers of a chosen child.”_

* * *

“Angel: (n) 4. It takes God three billion years to fashion man from oceanic bacteria. It takes even longer to fashion the human guise which you drape over your galactic. In Nazareth, the olives smell too much of salt, but Mary, sunburnt and laughing, has you try them anyway. She holds them out to you in her fist. You think,  _ there are no words that can describe how small the human heart is, and yet how large in love _ . Part of you, peering upon our fragility, aches.” - Keaton St. James.

~~~~

Selene watched intently as chaos erupted in the Senate Chamber before her, face carefully schooled into a mask of placidity. She stood with her back ramrod straight, allowing her attention to be consumed by her temporary charge, guarding the Senate in Michael’s absence in an effort to stave off her grief. She flicked her eyes to the General as he brought the gavel down abruptly, the sound slicing through the squabbling of the men and women before him, silencing them immediately.

“Senator Romero.” Riesen began, shifting in his seat. “What’s the status of our reactor?” He inquired, steely gaze coming to rest on the Senator with the ice-blonde hair twisted back in a tight chignon. 

Senator Romero glanced down at the folder in her hands and straightened her shoulders. “Using all of our available resources, I should have the city back to full power within a few days.”

“Not fast enough.” David snapped and Selene barely restrained the urge to snort. After all - they were in the situation they were in because of him. “The walls are barely functional, and the radar is down.” He continued sharply. “Our first priority should be defense.”

“Defense?” Becca echoed indignantly, her eyes threatening to skewer the other Consul where he sat. “That’s rich, coming from the man who brought the 8-ball into our city in the first place.”

Senator Frost nodded in agreement, weathered features grave. “You have blood on your hands, Consul.” He stated plainly, gesturing to David. “Your recklessness put us  _ all _ in danger.”

David raised his hands in mock surrender, lips twitching in a slight smirk. “Look, I’m the first to admit that I had a lapse in judgement. But I was doing it  _ for _ Vega. Yesterday morning when my men discovered that 8-ball inside our city walls and captured it, my first instinct was to destroy it.” The lie rolled off his tongue with an ease that Selene found unsurprising as she locked eyes with Riesen for a heartbeat, the lashes on her back tingling anew. “But then I realized  that we could use it to remind Vega of the danger we face - that every stronghold faces. It backfired, tragically, and for that I am sorry. But I was doing it to strengthen our city,  _ not _ endanger it.”

“So the Consul decided to teach us all a lesson in secret.” Becca fired back, cocking her head at David expectantly. 

“I call for an audit of House Whele!” Frost demanded, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair.

Becca nodded. “I second.”

Senator Romero shook her head. “I oppose.” She said, running her fingers along the edge of the folder. “An audit is a waste of resources and time. Both are things we can ill afford.”

“It is necessary!” Frost countered vehemently and moved to continue, only silenced as the crack of the gavel echoed through the hall once more.

“I agree with Senator Romero.” The General stated evenly and leaned back in his seat. “Consul Whele made a mistake. A mistake, for which he has been admonished.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Good day, Senators.” With that he stood, striding across the room and past Selene through the carved double-doors.

Selene stood aside to allow the Senators to file out, watching as Becca leveled David with a scathing glare and a downtrodden Frost followed the rival Senators out. “May the Chosen One save us…” The elder Senator muttered as he passed her and Selence couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her.

†

Michael stood on a low cliff overlooking the Gulf, wings flapping restlessly as he sent a message only one other angel would be able to interpret. His dark eyes remained fixed on the horizon, absently listening to the waves crashing against the cliff below him. Several moments passed before the sound of steady wing-beats reached his ears and he turned to meet his  brother’s smirk.

“There’s no shame in surrender, Michael.” Gabriel said as he landed, regarding his brother with curious hostility, sunlight glinting off his breastplate. 

Michael’s wings flexed, hitching higher to enhance his stature as he stared Gabriel down. “That is not why I summoned you.” He retorted sharply. “Why attack now? You already lost the war.”

“Oh, dear brother. I only lost the battle.” He replied arrogantly, a swagger in his step as he walked forward. “Didn’t Father always tell us not to rest until our work was  _ done _ ?” A cruel smile contorted his handsome face. 

“He would be  _ ashamed _ of you.” Michael shot back.

Gabriel let out a manic laugh. “Well, he’s not here, is he?” He questioned, eyes gleaming. “And do you know why? Because he finally realized that his greatest creation - his pride and joy - was a failure of truly epic proportions. Father couldn’t stand the sight of them, but he didn’t have the heart to wipe them out himself.”

Michael looked at his brother incredulously. “Are you truly that jealous of Father’s attention? His love for them over his angels?” He stepped closer. “Over  _ you _ ?”

“I should finish you right now.” His brother growled as he drew his sword along with Michael, pressing the gleaming empyrean steel to the other angel’s face.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Gabriel ground his teeth, jaw muscles ticking with the effort before he blinked, his easy smirk returning. “If the humans knew you were talking to me, they’d kill you themselves.” He muttered even as Michael sheathed his blade and took a step back. “Doesn’t it make you angry? That they were given our  _ birthright _ ; gifted this Earth - a paradise - and these bodies.” Venom dripped from the words. “And what did they do? They turned the planet into a pit. Perhaps, when the last of them are gone and nothing more than a bad memory, then Father will finally return.”

“Your quarrel is with a father who abandoned you, not mankind.” Michael pressed, feathers rustling as the sea breeze washed over the pair. “You are nothing more than a frightened child lashing out. I won’t allow you to harm another soul.”

“Oh, Michael. The humans don’t need you to protect them anymore.” Gabriel drawled confidently, rolling his shoulders to bring forth his wings, the appendages flaring out aggressively. “They have the  _ Chosen One _ now.” With that he took off back towards his Eyrie even as icy fear lanced through Michael’s heart and snaked its way down his spine. 

†

Selene sat on the edge of her bed, skin still warm from the shower, waiting for her angel to return from wherever he’d flown off to. The remainder of her shift had been uneventful, with the notable exception of having to replace a desperately hungover Alex for his post at House Riesen for the better part of the afternoon. It had warmed her heart to see Bixby eagerly devouring a stack of pancakes as Claire looked on. The child wasn’t much older than her and Alex had been when Jeep disappeared, and if she ever needed proof that Alex cared more for others than he let on, she need only think of Bixby. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the distant beat of wings in the wind met her ears. Moments later, Michael alighted on the balcony, brushing the sheer curtains aside as he entered the bedroom. Every line in his body was tense, corded muscles bunched and coiled as if he was barely restraining himself from punching something - or, more likely, someone. Selene’s eyes follow him as he removed his sword belt and tossed it onto the dresser alongside his jacket before lowered himself to the bed beside her, heaving a heavy a sigh.

“Hey…” Selene murmured after a few moments, shifting over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “What happened?”

Michael exhaled slowly, shuddering. “Not now.” He muttered flatly, his tone leaving no room for discussion. “Just, please...not now.”

Selene nodded slowly, trying valiantly to ignore small knot of worry that settled in her stomach as she grasped Michael by the shoulders and turned him, guiding his head to rest in the crook of her neck. He was taut as a bowstring against her, muscles jumping from his tension and she reached up with one hand to card her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Tell me what you need.” She demanded, breath husky as it skimmed over his ear.

“I--” He cut himself off as she slipped a hand between his legs and pressed, ignoring the bulge of his cock and going straight for the folds concealed by his pants. She never failed to know when he needed her, to have her hands on him, with no expectations other than his own pleasure. “I--” Michael tried again, swallowing and fighting for composure, just barely managing to get the next words out as Selene pressed harder. “ _ I need you _ .” His breathing hitched as Selene removed her hand, a low keen slipping past his lips. 

“Shhh…” Selene whispered, cupping Michael’s face in her hands and pressing a tender hiss to trembling lips. “I have you.” She pressed her lips against the skin exposed by the neck of his shirt. “Strip.” Her eyes were gentle with just a shade of hunger as she watched her Archangel remove his clothing, the movements measured and deliberate until he was standing before her, naked as the day he was created. Their gazes remained locked even as she reached behind herself for a large pillow and tossed it on the floor between her legs. “Kneel.” Selene ordered lowly, heart fluttering as Michael sank to his knees immediately, listing against the inside of her left leg. “Good boy…”

She stroked his hair, the silky strands slipping easily through calloused fingers as she dragged her nails along his scalp. Her hand drifted to the back of his neck, grasping his scalp tightly. It was something she had done dozens of times, but it always elicited a different response - particularly when their roles were reversed like this.

Michael whined, the sound high in his throat as the tips of his ears went red. They had only done this a handful of times - the Archangel never was comfortable with giving up control more often than that. His cheeks flushed as Selene tangled her fingers in the short hairs along his nape, another whine leaving his lips when she tugged firmly. He inhaled slowly, trying to steady his racing heart in preparation as he turned his head and pressed his cheek against the soft skin of her right thigh, baring the pale column of his neck. 

“Oh…” Selene exhaled, blue eyes wide as Michael’s breath trailed down the skin of her thigh. It was a high mark of trust, his neck fully exposed - vulnerable and open to attack - and she wouldn’t take it lightly. “Thank you.” She murmured sincerely, resting her hand against the exposed skin reverently. On a whim, she stroked it with her thumb, only to nearly giggle as the Archangel began to all but purr. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, allowing themselves to adjust to the new level of surrender Michael had offered. Selene smiled softly, relishing in the sensation of the angel’s pulse thrumming beneath her fingers. “ _ Mikhā’ēl. _ ” She breathed, hand stilling as Michael shuddered violently.  _ When was the last time someone used his God-given name? _ “You’re so good for me, Mikhā’ēl.” Her voice was soft, tender as she continued to pet his neck and he sank lower into the blissful haze spreading through him. “Come, lie down with me.”

Removing her hand, she eased him upright, ensuring he wouldn’t keel over before she retreated across the bed until she could feel the cool cotton of the pillows press into her skin. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Michael rose fluidly, eyes lowered as he pressed his body against hers, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

“You’re so good for me.” Selene purred, smiling against the skin of his shoulder as she pressed a kiss to it. “My angel.” She laughed softly, lips brushing over his temple. “My Michael.”

Michael moaned as her hand slipped between his legs, fingers teasing the slick folds behind his cock. “ _ Yours. _ ” He affirmed, parting his legs to allow her access as she trailed her fingers in lazy circles, touch painfully light as Michael moaned beneath her. “Only yours.”

Selene smiled, curling her free arm around his shoulders to pull him flush to her side. “Mí angel…” She breathed, soothing him as he shuddered violently, breath hitching in what could have been a sob. “Hush…” She soothed, relishing the keen he released when she finally slipped a single finger between his slit, stifling a groan at the wetness she found waiting within.

In one swift motion, Selene was on top of him, leaning with one elbow beside his head as she held her hand steady, her finger pumping between his folds at a slow, deliberate pace. She leaned down to pepper kisses along the tender skin of Michael’s jaw, pausing briefly to relish in the speed of the heartbeat she found in the crook of his neck. Michael trembled against her and she tangled the fingers of her free hand through his hair as their lips met once more.

A sigh escaped Michael’s lips as Selene circled his clit with her thumb, the sensation of her calloused pad sending shudders through his body. Selene seized the opportunity to capture his mouth with her own, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip greedily as her fingers continued their steady pace. She tangled her fingers deeper into Michael’s hair, pulling gently until Michael’s mouth parted further, allowing her entry as he bucked against her finger, desperate for more friction. Their kiss was heated - passionate and loving, and Selene knew she could have stayed in that moment for the rest of eternity, content with this world of heat and desire.

She withdrew reluctantly, pressing one last, lingering kiss against Michael’s lips as her finger slipped from between his folds. Selene swallowed his moan of protest as she trailed her hand down his thigh, tracing patterns into the supple skin with the tip of her fingernail. A string of sweet nothings poured from her lips as her head dipped to press long kisses into the sweat-slicked skin of his collarbone, sucking at the skin until it pinked pleasantly. 

The Archangel threw his head back as her hot breath spread across his sensitive skin and Selene tutted comfortingly as she pressed a kiss to the soft skin inside his thigh. Selene felt her mouth water at the sight of Michael’s slick folds and the weeping cock above them, and before she could stop herself her tongue darted forward, trailing a slow, luxurious line up Michael’s slit. Her free hand reached above to grasp the base of Michael’s cock firmly, and the Archangel released a low whimper.

She rose, holding his gaze with her own as she dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. She circled the tip with her tongue, savoring the pearl of precum she found glistening at its peak. She grinned at the sight of Michael before her, hair disheveled and cheeks a bright crimson - it was a side of him no one else had the pleasure of seeing, and she treasured it greatly. 

She paused to press a kiss to the tip of Michael’s cock before she descended, capturing his throbbing clit between her lips immediately. Her hand continued to pump his cock as she swirled her tongue across his clit, painting the letters of her favorite poem into the damp folds. Michael’s hips bucked and Selene released his cock, pausing to steady his waist with one hand. 

“Stay.” Her voice left no room for argument. She sucked her first two fingers into her mouth once more, pausing to Michael in the eye before popping them out once more. “Are you ready?” Her voice was deep, husky with desire, and Michael found himself nodding enthusiastically without thought. Selene slid her fingers between his slit, slicking them with Michael’s moisture before she pressed them into him. Though he writhed with pleasure, Michael’s hips remained in place, and Selene pressed a proud kiss into his thigh before she captured his clit between her teeth once more.

“ _ Selene _ …” Her name fell like a prayer from Michael’s lips, a shudder running down her spine at the utter reverence in his tone. “Selene, please… Oh, God!” He moaned as her fingers curled, finding that spot within him that had him keening with pleasure. 

Selene grinned around his clit, the irony of his words not lost of her as she continued to tease him with her tongue, occasionally grazing her teeth over the hyper-sensitized nub. She knew she was driving him closer and closer to the edge, only to pull back as it neared. But that was her plan, and it seemed to be working flawlessly as her Archangel cursed softly in Enochian.

A high-pitched whimper left Michael’s lips as Selene withdrew her fingers, only for that same hand to return to the base of his cock, ignoring the sensitive, throbbing head in favor of casually clasping two fingers around the very base and applying slight pressure. He was about to ask what she was doing when the breath was punched from his lungs as her tongue made direct contact with his slit.

“Oh, Lord!” Michael moaned as Selene’s tongue dipped into him, alternating between shallow thrusts and languid licks up the length of his folds. “Selene…” He could feel himself nearing his peak, and he cried out in desperation as she dragged the flat of her tongue against his clit only to retreat at the last moment, squeezing the base of his cock. 

She heard her angel keen above her, back arching in ecstasy even as his hips stayed still and she pressed a brief kiss against the skin of his thigh before returning her attention to the slick folds in front of her. She lapped at them greedily, savouring the sweet juices that dribbled down her chin. Her tongue refocused its attention on Michael’s throbbing clit, lashing at the over sensitive nub and it was as her teeth grazed over it that all six of the angel’s wings snapped into existence, threatening to dislodge her.

The feathery appendages trembled violently, the muscles in the Archangel’s back flexing as he fought to keep them still even as he felt his peak beginning to wash over him. He whined as Selene’s free hand snaked its way around to the small of his back before burying her fingers in the sensitive feathers where wing met skin. “ _ Oh God! _ Selene…” Michael keened, eyes rolling up as his peak drew nearer and his fingers twisted in the sheets, the sound of ripping fabric reaching his ears.

She smirked as she continued pushing her angel closer and closer to the edge, backing off every time he threatened to go over, fingers tightening around the base of his cock. It was achingly hard in her hand, pulsing and throbbing with denied release. Pushing herself up on her knees, she locked eyes with Michael, chin click with his juices. “Ask nicely.” She murmured, azure eyes bright with arousal.

“Please…” The Archangel moaned, muscled frame trembling with need. “Please...Selene.” He pleaded as a high pitched whine left his lips, the fingers buried in his feathers tugging softly. “Please...please!”

“Mmm...I think you’ve earned it.” She relented as she leaned back down, unclenching her fingers around his cock and using that hand to brace himself. “I want to hear you.” Selene breathed just before raking her fingers down sensitive feathers as she took him into her mouth and swallowed down to the root. 

The scream that left Michael’s lips reverberated around the room before breaking off into harsh gasps as he emptied himself down Selene’s throat, throat flexing as she swallowed, humming around his softening cock before pulling away. Her smile was beatific as she watched him scramble for composure, reaching down to finger her clit, her own orgasm quickly washing over her with the anticipation that had built in the pit of her stomach. 

“Good boy.” She breathed and licked her lips. 

†

Ethan watched Selene enter the Whele Residence, looking decidedly less than pleased at having to be there. “Commander?” He questioned, raising a curious eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“I’ve been reassigned for the morning.” Selene replied, rolling her eyes as Consul Whele appeared from inside his study. 

The Consul crooked a finger in her direction “Commander Lannon...a word.” He demanded before disappearing back behind the oak doors.

Selene exchanged a glance with Ethan as she entered the study, coming to parade rest in front of David’s ornate desk. “Consul…” Her eyes scanned the man in front of him, noting the slight discomfort in the tightening of his eyes.  _ Did she make him uncomfortable? Scare him? _ She took a step closer and the Consul leaned back in his chair.  _ Interesting. _

“Do you know what I did before the war, Commander?” David asked, the unease from moments ago banished behind his charismatic bravado.

“No, sir.”  

David smirked. “I was a televangelist. I sold religion on TV, and I was very, very good at it.” His laugh was hollow. “I was a  _ true _ believer. The message would differ from preacher to preacher, of course, but the point was always the same: You need  _ me _ to connect to  _ Him _ .” A scoff left his lips. “ _ Everything _ I believed was wrong.” Silence stretched between them as the Consul deliberated his next words. “But what I do know, better than anyone in this city, is the psychology of faith. I’ve seen firsthand what true believers are capable of; they’ll open up their wallets and bow at your feet. They’ll tear each other apart just to touch you...or they’ll nail you to a cross. Either way, you could bring ruin to our society.”

“I’m not here to be the Second Coming, Consul.” Selene countered evenly, sapphire eyes sharp as they studied Whele. “I have no intention of revealing myself before Michael deems it necessary.” She continued. “What people do after that is beyond my control.”

“I see.” Whele muttered, seeming unsatisfied with her answer but didn’t have a chance to voice a retort as William entered the study, kneeling before Selene with a flourish. “William,  _ please _ .” He chastised sharply, signet ring dragging along the surface of the desk as he clenched his fist.

William ignored his father, smiling politely at Selene. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He clasped his hands behind his back. 

David rose, shaking his head. “No intrusion.” He assured. “Commander Lannon has been assigned to our detail for the morning. Sergeant Lannon will take her place for the foreseeable future.” The Consul smirked. “We wouldn’t want to deprive Michael of his right hand.”

“How nice.” William replied uncomfortably, shifting in place before his gaze came to rest on Selene. “Would you accompany me to the markets, Commander?”

“Gladly.” Selene answered, turning on her heel to follow the Principate out of the study.

They walked in silence through the residence before exiting out into the bright sunlight and turning towards the bustling markets, the scents of cooking meat, fresh bread, and other foods mingling in the air. William watched Selene from the corner of his eye, noting that her distinctive jacket was absent, lean muscles covered by a black long-sleeved shirt. Grief had given her a haunted look, her blue eyes heavy with controlled emotion, but it only served to add to her beauty in his opinion.

“I apologize for my father.” He said as they entered the market proper and people pressed against them on either side. “He’s a narcissist of the highest order.” William rolled his eyes. “What did you talk about?”

Selene pursed her lips softly, gaze instinctively scanning the crowd for threats. “He warned me about the pitfalls of fame.” She replied plainly, smiling down at the children darting around the pair as a woman approached, arm outstretched towards William. 

“Principate.... Bless you!” She called out as William clasped her hand.

“William smiled - a charismatic thing he shared with his father - eyes shining. “And you, Sister. Take this.” He said, handing her a slip of paper which she gratefully accepted. 

“May the Chosen One bless you, sir!” Another man called out, weathered features smiling as the Principate approached. 

William didn’t miss the way Selene tensed at the man’s words as he handed the man another slip of paper. “And you, Brother.” He replied before turning back to Selene who regarded him with searching eyes. “Extra rations; medical care for those in need.” The Principate explained.

“I didn’t know you did that.” She stated, brushing aside a vendor attempting to place a flower crown on her head. “Your father’s idea?” 

“No, charity’s not his strong suit.” He chuckled dryly. “I feel it’s important to show that House Whele isn’t the big bad wolf Lord Riesen makes us out to be.” His smile was easy as he continued shaking hands with people. 

They continued on in silence for a few moments, accepting a pair of fresh rolls covered in honey and sugar from a baker balancing his tray on his head. Selene could feel her skin prickling with sweat as the sun began beating down in earnest, but she couldn’t wear anything else in public with the tattoos standing out bold against her skin. 

Her attention snapped back to William as he cleared his throat. “Selene, um… May I call you Selene?” William asked almost sheepishly. 

“...Sure.” Selene replied after a beat. 

William gave her a soft smile. “I can only imagine what you must be going through; what it must be like to walk in your shoes...the burden you have to shoulder.” He rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “If you ever walk to talk to anyone...about anything at all, I’m here.” 

Selene nodded shallowly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I’ve always been here, Selene.” He murmured, bowing his head close as if in reverence. “Waiting to be of service to you.”

†

“We need to talk.” Selene turned around as Michael landed on the balcony behind her, expression stern. 

Selene nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded her angel. “Is this about whatever you didn’t want to talk about last night?” She questioned, raising an expectant eyebrow. 

“Yes… Gabriel knows about you.” Michael stated, shifting nervously beneath her steely blue gaze. 

She licked her lips, glad that her distinctive jacket with its silver arm stripes had been returned to her after Jeep’s blood had been cleaned off. Her jacket was like Michael’s duster, a different kind of armor that made her feel secure - complete. “And how do you know that Gabriel knows?” Selene interrogated. 

Michael shuttered his wings, knowing they would betray his emotions more than his face would. “I met with him.” He stated plainly, as though meeting with the World’s Most Wanted Man was something he did on the regular. “I needed to know why he decided to attack.”

“So what, you just met up with the man who murdered my father for a bit of brotherly chit chat?” Her eyes were luminous in evening sunlight, almost seeming to be ringed with gold. “Jesus, Michael...forget Whele, Riesen would crucify you if he knew what you’d done!” Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice hissed,  _ Beware those closest to you _ , reminding her of the words the tattoos had revealed last night.

“Should I be concerned about that?” He countered coolly. 

Selene frowned. “What? No...of course not!” She snapped, offended. “How could you even think that?” The muscles in her jaw ticked as she ground her teeth. “I’m offended that you’d even think I’d ever betray you.” 

Michael sighed softly through his nose. “I’m sorry… But the thought of you in that kind of danger…” He trailed off, allowing his wings to materialize as Selene walked over to him. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Selene murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I know you just want to protect me, but if I’m the Chosen One and I’m gonna fight angels like you - like Gabriel - then I must be kinda powerful, right?” Her eyes sparked with a kind of excitement he hadn’t seen since she was a child. “I mean, it’d be kind of a let down if being the Chosen One didn’t come with any powers.”

A low chuckle left Michael’s lips and he pressed a kiss to Selene’s temple. “Riesen asked about you during my meeting with him. He inquired about your role in the war.” He muttered, a serious note lacing his words. “You must be aware that he and Whele view you as a weapon now…”

“They’ve always seen me as a weapon.” She countered calmly. “The only difference now is that I’m less expendable.”

Michael hummed under his breath and reached up to cup her cheek. “I meant what I said last night,” He said softly. “You were never alone, and you are not alone now.” His gaze was tender. “We will figure out what the tattoos mean...together.”

She smiled up at him. “Just be glad it’s not Alex you’re dealing with. You know he’d make your life impossible.” She snickered and smoothed down her uniform. “Now, I’m going to be late for my post at Riesen’s if I don’t leave now.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Be safe.”

†

“You’re not a spoiled princess.” Selene insisted as she sat talking to Claire in one of the smaller dining rooms in the Riesen residence. 

Claire shook her head, scoffing. “Actually, that’s the one thing I am.” She muttered, eyes downcast and seeming to curl in on herself. “I told him I want to stay in Vega.” Her gaze darted up to Selene. “He said he understood; that we’d work it out together...but you know what your brother’s like.”

“That I do.” Selene laughed softly. “Alex loves you, more than I think he’s loved anyone else.” She cocked her head gently, regarding Claire with steel blue eyes. “He’ll come around...give him time.”

Claire nodded, a small smile returning to her features as she straightened in her seat. “I...I was wondering if I could...um...see the tattoos again?” She asked lowly, a childlike gleam sparking in her eyes. “I mean, if you’re comfortable…”

Selene was quiet for several moments before sighing and shrugging out of her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. The tattoos spiraled around her arm like some kind of archaic filigree, the lines black and bold against her sun-bronzed skin. 

“They’re so beautiful.” Claire whispered reverently, reaching out to trace the tattoos with unblemished fingertips. “This one almost looks Aramaic.” She murmured, glancing up at Selene who was watching her, an indecipherable look in her eyes. “I always had faith that the Chosen One was real, but to have proof…”

Selene hummed noncommittally and shrugged, pulling back from Claire’s touch and covering up the tattoos once more. “I wish I could figure out a way to make it so only I can see them.” She confessed. “It’s too damn hot to be wearing long sleeves underneath all my gear.”

Claire chuckled, nodding understandingly as soft footsteps reached their ears and Bixby appeared from around the corner, pale cheeks flushed from running. She stumbled to a stop at the sight of Selene sitting there, a small squeak leaving her lips before she clapped her hands over her mouth. 

“Sorry!” She apologized hastily. “I thought Alex was here…” Bixby trailed off, looking sheepish as she scuffed her new shoes against the floor. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t.” Selene assured the girl, smiling warmly. “It’s Bixby, isn’t it? Alex talks about you.” She laughed softly. “The little sister he never had.” Her eyes were warm as Bixby inched closer to the women. “You’re looking better. I’m sure being here with Claire beats living in the tunnels.”

Bixby laughed then, slightly sunken eyes lighting up. “Any day!” She beamed, earning a warm-hearted laugh from both women. 

Claire shook her head, continuing to smile. “And I bet bedtime didn’t exist in the tunnels either.” She said, earning a groan from Bixby as Felicia entered the dining room. 

Selene stood, unease pooling in her gut as she pulled Bixby closer before pushing her towards Claire. A low voice whispered in the back of her mind, the words indecipherable but their urgency conveyed all the same. “Get behind me.” She ordered, extending an arm towards Claire and Bixby, drawing her sword in the same movement. Her palms were warm, heating up like she’d held them in front of a fire, stance becoming defensive as a pair of large wings unfurled behind Felicia. “Claire, get Bixby out of here.” Selene barked, shoving Claire into motion. “Go! Now!” 

She didn’t wait to see if Claire listened, her attention focused on Felicia and the razor-sharp feathers armoring her wings. “Gabriel sends his regards.” Felicia snarled before rushing Selene, sending them both tumbling into the kitchen, slamming against the various appliances. 

Alarm klaxons blared, their deafening din echoing around the kitchen as the PA system scream to life.  **Attention! Security breach! Attention! Security breach!** Selene ducked as Felicia swiped at her, the razor sharp edges of her wings shredding the metal around her, sparks spraying through the air. She rolled under a counter, popping up on the other side, sword in hand as Felicia continued her single-minded rampage and somewhere out in the dining room the elevator arrived, announcing the arrival of reinforcements. 

There were only so many places to go in the kitchen and the last thing Selene wanted was to end up backed into a corner with a murderous angel in front of her and nowhere to go. Her palms were burning now, heating the metal of the hilt held in her hands, and the whispering voice was building in crescendo until it seemed to be bouncing around inside her skull. Acting on instinct she threw her arm out, palm towards the angel, barely having time to register the blinding ray of light that erupted from it, sending Felicia hurtling across the kitchen. 

Selene took the opportunity to advance, the distinct stench of charred flesh permeating the room along with the noxious odor of gas. A quick survey of the room allowed her to identify the severed gas line to one of the stoves and her free hand fumbled for the lighter stowed in her jacket pocket. 

Her hand closed around it as Felicia pushed herself to her feet, the skin on her arms and face burnt and still smoking at the edges. An inhuman snarl left her lips as she flared her wings and ran headlong towards Selene who began sprinting for the door. Sparks flew behind her as razor-sharp wings sliced through metal with ease and she stumbled through the doorway, tossing the lighter into the gas-filled room behind her. 

The explosion that followed was deafening, the heat searing as the force of it propelled Selene across the dining room, slamming her into the opposite wall and blowing out the windows with a symphony of shattering glass. Felicia wailed and screamed, the sounds inhuman as she frantically flapped her wings, trying to put out the burning appendages. 

Selene pushed herself to her feet, ears ringing and head throbbing, but kept her sword held firmly between herself and the angel. Felicia hissed, barring pointed teeth before turning and launching herself out a window, her burning wings allowing Selene to track her progress as she vanished into the night.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Felicia's attack, Selene and Michael contemplate whether fighting angels or dealing with the Senate is more painful. Meanwhile, all Alex wants to do is protect his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update finally! Thank you to everyone who's been waiting so patiently, but especially andalusa for keeping me motivated. I hope you like the chapter :)

“Prophet (n) 1. It’s not just a bloody mouth and shaking hands. It’s not just stomach aches or dripping sweat or burning with fever from heaven’s glow. You found another pile of dead locusts on the back porch, their small bodies glistening in the silver moonlight. You blacked out and woke up standing naked in the river again, your arms covered with ballpoint runes and all the rocks painted with  _ hósanna, hósanna  _ in your own blood. You kissed a boy, he had nightmares about cities falling into the sea for weeks.” - Keaton St. James

\----------------------

_ Michael watched as Becca fussed over Selene, jade green eyes bright with concern as she carefully removed Selene’s jacket and shirt to reveal purple bruises blossoming up her ribs and across her back. Her breathing was shallow and shaky, clearly trying to not aggravate her ribs any more than necessary.  _

_ He knew he should be concerned about what Riesen and Whele would do now they knew it wasn’t only him and Gabriel that could appear human, but he wasn’t. His primary concern was ensuring that Selene was alright, which she most clearly was not if the way she ground her teeth and winced with every inhale were any indication.  _

_ Small cuts freckled the right side of her face, flecks of glass gleaming from where they stuck to the wounds matching those that decorated her forearms where she’d thrown them up to protect her face, and a jagged gash slashed across her left thigh where it’d caught against the shredded edge of a counter.  _

_ Selene hissed quietly as Becca slowly and gently maneuvered her first out of her jacket and tactical vest followed by her shirt, revealing the mottled blue-and-black bruising covering her ribs. Michael inhaled sharply, heart beginning to race at the sight of Selene’s bare skin. The tattoos were gone, but she didn’t appear to notice any difference.  _

_ It spoke to his worry that Michael came over when she extended a hand, pressing a kiss to her hair and simply resting there, breathing in her scent. “I was so worried.” He confessed, reaching up to cup the back of her neck and gently pulling her close. “I almost lost you.”  _

_ He listened to the steady plink, plink as Becca began extracting the glass from Selene’s wounds, rubbing circles into the back of her neck at every wince the movement elicited. Michael wasn’t sure which one of them let loose a growl as someone began banging on the exam room door.  _

_ Becca stalked over to the door, wrenching it open, exam gloves speckled with blood and green eyes sparking at the sight of Noma standing there. “What?” She questioned sharply.  _

_ Noma stared back the fuming Consul unphased, gaze moving past her to rest on Selene and Michael. “General Riesen has called an emergency meeting of the Senate.” She stated evenly. “Michael and Commander Lannon have been ordered to appear.”  _

_ “This stinks of Whele.” Becca snarled, and she wondered when exactly her hate for the other Consul had morphed into protectiveness for the couple behind her. “You can tell the General that Commander Lannon is in no condition to testify. In fact, the only place she will be going after this, is back to the Stratosphere...to  _ **_rest_ ** _.”  _

_ Noma sighed, prompting Michael to turn and regard her. “I’m sorry, Archangel.” She apologized. “But I was told in no uncertain terms that neither of you have a choice in the matter.”  _

_ Michael growled audibly at that, dark eyes flashing as his free hand dug into the table, the metal whining in protest. Calloused fingers cupping his cheeks drew him out of his mounting anger and he looked down at Selene looking at him.  _

_ “It’ll only make things worse if we refuse.” She stated pragmatically. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can focus on what’s ahead.” The words were spoken softly as her gaze moved past him to Noma still standing in the doorway. “Tell the General that we’ll be there shortly.” _

_ Noma nodded, closing the door with a sharp click that seemed impossibly loud in the tense silence. _

**†**

The slam of the gavel drew Michael back to the present where he and Selene stood before the Senate, the latter leaning slightly against his side, warmth radiating from her even through his duster. Her jaw clenched and unclenched rhythmically, the corners of her eyes and mouth tight with pain as she’d had to refuse painkillers to remain lucid for her testimony. His gaze flicked briefly to Becca who’s worried expression mirrored his own feelings as she watched Selene for the slightest sign of distress. 

“You assured me that only you and Gabriel could appear perfectly human.” Riesen stated, pulling Michael’s attention away from Selene as he stared up at the General seated in his elaborate chair, staring down at Michael as though he somehow had the right to judge the Archangel. 

Michael steadied himself, it wouldn’t do to lose his temper, not when Whele would get the utmost satisfaction from something like that. “The corporeal higher angels never wanted any part of Gabriel’s war, nor did the other archangels.” He stated. “I respected their neutrality. Only the lower angels joined my brother and possessed human bodies.” 

“But that’s all changed now.” Reisen pressed, features grave. 

“Yes, and it distresses me as much as it does you.” Michael assured, gaze flicking to Selene, desperate to know if the tattoos had reappeared or if they were once again lost to him - to humanity. “Back in our home - in Heaven - all the angels were aware of each other; our vision was not dependent upon our eyes nor upon light.” He explained, beginning to wonder why exactly it was necessary that Selene be present for this interrogation. “But that celestial perspective ended for all of us the moment we came down to Earth. Now, we can only see as far as these eyes enable us.”

“Yes, well, that’s absolutely fascinating, but--” David interjected.

Michael raised a hand, cutting off whatever condescending statement David was about to make. “So, to answer your question once  _ again _ , Consul...” He started. “No. I had no idea there were higher angels hiding within the city walls.”

“I see.” David sneered. “And we’re just supposed to take your word as faith?” He questioned as he rose, stepping down from his seat and striding over to Michael only for Selene to block his way. 

Selene stared up at Whele, azure irises ringed with a golden circle that began to glow as her palms grew hot once more, light shining out from between her clenched fists. “How about  _ my _ word, Consul?” She countered sharply, the challenge clear in her eyes. 

“For Savior’s sake!” Senator Frost exclaimed. “Show some _ respect _ , Whele.” 

Becca chuckled at the display of machismo. “I’d be careful if I were you, David.” She taunted. “She’s already burned the face off one person tonight. I’d hate for there to be a second.” Her grin was razor sharp as David hesitated in his advance, hand still raised where it was poised to shove Selene out of his way. 

Selene’s eyes were well and truly glowing now, the irises twin orbs of golden light as she extended one arm back towards Michael while the other was held between her and David, palm glowing with gathering energy. 

“I care little about your faith, Consul.” Michael snipped from over Selene’s shoulder, the heat emanating from the hand extended his way scorching even to him. “Whether you take me at my word or not, is not my concern.” He continued, upper lip curling. “My only concern is protecting and advising this city in its war against Gabriel, and ensuring the safety of the Chosen One.” Of course, his other concern was the tattoos, but a Senate meeting was neither the time nor place to air it. Most of the Senators were already worried, telling them that the tattoos had vanished would only lead to full-blown panic.

David sneered, refusing to back down and Selene couldn’t tell if he was simply that arrogant or if he genuinely had a death wish. “And exactly how many people died in the attack?” 

“None, thanks to Commander Lannon.” Riesen stated evenly. “And that includes my  _ daughter _ and her ward, Consul.” He shifted in his seat. “Michael is not on trial here, and I believe we’ve heard  _ enough _ from you today.” 

“I know I have.” Becca groused, jade eyes bright even as they flicked to Selene. “Commander Lannon’s injuries still need to be properly treated.” 

Riesen nodded but Whele wasn’t done yet, turning away from an increasingly irritated Selene to face the rest of the Senate. “I would like to remind the Senate that Michael was a deserter.” He drawled, glancing back at Michael with an arrogant gleam in his eye. “A soldier who turned his back on his own kind.”

“And I would remind Consul Whele that attacking Michael while the Chosen One is present is tantamount to suicide.” Becca snarked, the steadiness of her voice giving away none of the apprehension she felt at the sight of Selene’s glowing eyes. 

David smirked, something almost manic in his eyes. “So who’s to say he won’t turn again?” He taunted, turning back to Michael, uncaring that he was placing himself in Selene’s line of fire. “Who’s to say he was ever really on our side?”

Michael chuckled dryly, laying a hand on Selene’s shoulder and those present released a collective breath as the glow steadily faded from her eyes, her right hand coming up to cover his. “Consul Whele makes a good point.” He stated, dark eyes predatory in the low light of the Senate chambers. “What if I were a traitor? What if I slaughtered everyone in this room?” His cocked his head. “What if I killed you, right now, David? No one could stop me.”

His hands traveled to Selene’s waist, squeezing gently as they settled on her hips. “Her loyalty is first and foremost to the Corps, and by extension me.” Michael’s gaze was steady as it came to rest on David, and it pleased him to no end to see the telltale glint of fear in the arrogant Consul’s eyes. “Murder is a crime for men - your laws say so. But is it a crime for angels?”

“Something to ponder, Consul.” Selene interjected, canines gleaming as she grinned at a shaken David. “Maybe now you’ll finally understand how very real the danger is that we all face.” She spared David a lingering glance as Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulders, marching them both out of the Senate chambers.

**†**

“You know what’s the one thing I can’t do?” Claire mused as she and Alex sat at the table in her study, doing their best to ignore the additional Archangel Corps guards that had been assigned to her detail, including the ever mercurial Sergeant Noma Banks. “I can’t cook.” 

Alex laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he propped one foot up on the seat. “It’s easy.” He promised, stroking a hand down Claire’s hair. “You put a fish on a stick and hold it over a fire. Works with rabbits, too.” 

“I can’t fish either, Alex.” She laughed lightly, folding her legs underneath herself as she ruffled a hand through her hair. “Or hunt for that matter.” 

“I can teach you.” He insisted, chuckling at her raised eyebrow. “Jeep taught me how before we came to Vega.” Alex shifted in his seat. “The rivers in New Delphi are so full of salmon, you can catch ‘em with your bare hands.” 

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes, amused. “You know what I do really well?” She questioned, giving her boyfriend a pointed look. “Calling you on your bullshit.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, heaving an annoyed sigh. “Oh yeah, and what bullshit is that?” He shot back sharply. 

“Like the fact that no matter how much you might want it, Selene can’t outrun her own skin.” Claire snapped, hazel eyes sparking. “She’s your sister, Alex.” She reminded. “Being the Chosen One is hard enough as it is. Can you imagine how much harder it’s going to be if she doesn’t have your support?” 

He looked down and licked his lips, sighing softly. “That’s the point: she’s  _ my _ sister.” Alex said, picking at the grain of the table. “And I have no fucking idea how to keep her safe now.” His eyes flashed as they met Claire’s. “We’re soldiers. We weren’t trained to fight angels and whatever else is gonna come after her now that she’s the Chosen One.” 

Claire nodded, reaching over to cup his cheek, delicate fingers gentle against sun-bronzed skin. “You’ll figure something out.” She murmured softly, scooting forward to press a kiss to his lips. “You always do.”

**†**

For the second time that day, Selene found herself seated on Consul Thorne’s exam table while waiting Becca and Michael hovered near by. 

“I’d make a joke about you turning into a Mother Hen, but somehow I don’t think you’d appreciate it.” She commented, shooting her Archangel an impish smile and silently celebrating the small slight uptick of Michael’s lips, but it was swallowed just as quickly by the concern pooling in his dark eyes. “Everything’s fine, Michael. I’m alive.”

Michael rocked his jaw, eyes flashing. “That’s not the  _ point _ , Selene.” He retorted sharply, voice harsher than he meant it to be. “The point is that you  _ could _ have been killed.” True, it wasn’t the first time he’d nearly lost her, the scar on her right side curving from the bottom of her ribs to her hip was proof enough. But he had never loved another the way he loved Selene, and as foolish as it was, he often found himself imagining them building a life together - a future. 

He admonished himself often for such thoughts. After all, such a future was impossible, Selene was mortal and she would die as all mortals did while he would be left to an existence empty of everything and everyone he loved. 

As if sensing the dark train of his thoughts, Selene took his hand and threaded their fingers together. “ Hey…” Selene said softly, tugging gently on the hand she was holding. “Come here.” She parted her knees to create a vee for him to step into, and it spoke to the level of his distress that he went without protest, slotting himself into the space she had created and dropping his head to the crook of her neck. 

Michael’s breathing stuttered along the exposed skin there, as if he was barely holding himself together, and maybe he was though the thought scared Selene more than she would admit. Because Michael was her rock, her steadfast pillar in a storm as she was to him, and when either of them wavered, well...it scared them more than they’d like to admit. 

“I’m okay…” Selene breathed, turning her head to nuzzle against the side of his neck. “I promise.” She reassured him, taking his hands and threading their fingers together. “It’s just some bruises, and few cracked ribs; nothing I can’t handle.”

“But it  _ could _ have been worse!” Michael retorted, voice slightly muffled against her shoulder. “You could have been kil--” He choked off the last word, swallowing thickly and Selene swore she could feel warmth dripping onto her skin where he was pressed against her. 

Selene shushed him softly, reaching up to cup the back of his neck and press a kiss to the side of his head. “But I wasn’t.” She stated firmly, nudging him back so she could look him in the eyes, the dark orbs glassy with unshed tears as she cupped his face in her hands. “And do you know why? Because you trained me to be better than you.” 

He stared at her, at the azure eyes that made up the beginning and end of his world, reveling in her thumbs brushing absentmindedly across his cheekbones. His throat felt clogged and he didn’t trust his voice as tears trickled down his cheeks unbidden before leaning forward and capturing Selene’s lips in a deep kiss, hoping to convey everything he felt in that one gesture. And, if her reciprocation and answering smile were any indication, she understood him perfectly. 

They separated as the door opened and Consul Thorne entered, carrying with her a bin containing rolls of ace bandages and a bag of blood. 

“I don’t remember bleeding enough to require a blood transfusion.” Selene stated, raising an eyebrow at the bin’s contents and shooting Becca a quizzical look. 

“You didn’t.” Becca answered as she hooked the blood bag onto an IV stand. “The blood is Michael’s. It’ll speed up the healing process.” She explained, glancing at Selene who in turn looked at Michael slightly wide-eyed. “Unless of course you’d rather wait the six weeks it’ll take for those bruises to heal sufficiently for you to return to full duty.” 

Selene frowned. “I’d rather not.” She retorted, giving her Archangel a pointed look that said they were going to discuss the matter of his blood later. “Can’t have the Chosen One out of commission, after all.” 

Becca and Michael exchanged a look at the comment, but quickly returned their attention to Selene who held her arm out expectantly towards Becca who sterilized the crook of her elbow before finding a vein and sliding the needle in. 

As she watched her Archangel’s blood flow from the bag into her body, Selene found herself wondering if this would mean she was technically half-angel, and whether her life could possibly get any weirder.

**†**

As Alex walked through the infirmary, he continued to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. After all, it was being done with the intention of keeping his sister safe.  _ That had to make it okay…right? _

He rounded the corner, nodding to Michael and Consul Thorne as they passed him, the pair deep in discussion no doubt about something regarding his sister. The sight was enough to convince Alex that he was doing the right thing.

Ignoring the shaking of his hands as he turned the handle of the examination room and ducked inside, taking in the sight of his sister laying back on the table, IV line connected to a nearly empty blood bag. His footsteps were silent as he moved further inside, closing the door behind him and set down his backpack before unzipping one of the pockets and retrieving the bottle of chloroform. 

As he worked, soaking a towel in the chemical, his eyes traced his sister’s dozing figure, brow furrowing at the bruises decorating her side that had already begun to fade from black to blue - something that shouldn’t have been possible in such a short about of time. But then again, he knew fuck all about what it meant to be the Chosen One. 

It spoke to the extent of her injuries and exhaustion that Selene only snuffled softly before going quiet once more when Alex knocked into the table. And it spoke to his desperation that the consequences of his actions didn’t even cross his mind once as he gently removed the needle from her arm before clamping the drugged cloth over his sister’s mouth and nose. 

Selene woke with a start and a gasp, inhaling the debilitating substance and clawing at the arm holding her down. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the face above her, the betrayal pooling in them threatening to break his resolve. But the sight of the bruises and cuts marring his sister’s skin - and knowing that they could’ve been avoided - spurred him on as he redoubled his grip. What must’ve only been a few minutes felt like hours as Selene’s struggles weakened, her hands loosening their grip on his wrist and her kicks losing their strength just before her eyes rolled up into her head and she grew still. 

Alex panted above the form of his now unconscious sister, glancing at the door and listening for the tell-tale sound of footsteps. There were none. He exhaled in a rush, the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding punching itself from his lungs as the reality of what he’d done settled in. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he grabbed Selene’s shirt from where it was draped over a chair and awkwardly maneuvered her into it. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Michael and Consul Thorne returned and he hurriedly shoved his arms through the straps of his backpack, securing them across his chest. 

Opening the door a crack he moved back over to his sister, lifting her limp form into her arms and tucking her face against the crook of his shoulder. Goosebumps rose where her breath ghosted over his skin, and he swallowed thickly, steeling himself as he nudged the door the rest of the way open with his foot and stepped out into the hallway.

It was laughably easy to make his way out of the infirmary, stating that “he was taking his sister back to the Stratosphere” to rest whenever he ran into someone. Once outside he opened up the back door and laid her down across the back seats before climbing into the driver’s seat, and began maneuvering his way through Vega’s bustling streets. 

He slowed to a stop just before the section of wall he’d chosen to exit through. Thanks to the angel attack at the Jubilee, power was being restored section-by-sections to those had been knocked out, and the one he was stopped at was still dark. Hopping out of the jeep he walked over to the gate where Mack was standing guard. 

“You’re not seriously trying to sneak out right after an angel tried to kill your girlfriend.” Mack stated as he slung his weapon across his back. “You know Selene’s gonna catch hell for this.” 

Alex shook his head, feigning his usual cockiness. “Nah, man. Michael won’t punish her after the beating she took last night.” He gave Mack a playful shove, resisting the urge to glance back at the jeep to see if everything was alright. “Come on, I just need to clear my head for an hour or two. I’ll be back before shift change.” 

Mack rocked his jaw, staring at his best friend contemplatively before crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. “ _ Fine. _ ” He groaned and walked over to the keypad next to the gate, punching in the access code. “But if I catch hell for this from the Peacock, I will  _ not _ hesitate to throw you under the bus. That,  _ and _ you owe me.  _ Big time _ .” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can hit me up when I get back.” He placated, bumping fists with Mack before climbing back into the jeep and starting the engine. 

Driving through the gate, Alex rolled his eyes at Mack’s sarcastic salute, watching the gate shut behind him. He exhaled shakily, glancing back at Selene who continued to sleep obliviously. He pressed down on the gas pedal, the derelict ruins of what used to be Vega before the wall blurring by in flashes of glass and steel. It wasn’t long before Vega was disappearing behind him a cloud of dust. 

His sister was safe.

* * *

 

Comments are love <3  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :)


End file.
